Landscape lighting, such as path lighting, often includes a light head and a ground stake extending below the head. In some configurations, the light head and ground stake are detachable from each other. In such configurations, the fixture is frequently packed and shipped in a detached state to reduce package volume and accidental breakage in transit.
Shipping and transportation packaging for such landscape lighting requires several retaining features to hold each of the separate pieces that make up the lighting unit. While these additional features in the packaging lead to extra protection in transport, they can simultaneously add expense and complexity to the manufacturing process.
To the end user, extra protective packaging can often lead to a frustrating experience for the consumer when removing the product for use. Likewise, a retailer may also need to remove the lighting unit for merchandising, and protective features may impede the speed with which the store may deploy the landscape lights into some form of display.
Neither modern consumers nor manufacturers appreciate the internal or external costs of waste. Safety features within disposable packaging can add extra material and adhesives, driving up those waste costs. Even using recycled materials or similar options, these complex packages can be less affordable and less sustainable. Therefore, a minimization of material use is desirable by all.